Confessions of a Sailor Scout
by Romantic Ink
Summary: The Sailor Guardians have always stuck together up until graduating high school. They grew apart and each have deep dark secrets that could possibly destroy their friendship as well as their destiny as protectors of the queen for good. Layla is a bodyguard who knows all by accident. Will she help each of them recover or will she break the destined bonds of the pretty guardians?
1. Chapter 1

Minako meets her protector.

There was a sigh of relief when she realized all the hard work has finally been completed. Changing into different outfits every two hours or so, reapplying all kinds of makeup and talking to so many people about the same thing over and over again. It was pretty tough. The glamorous life style of a famous idol really isn't as laid back as everyone would imagine. She tiredly aboard the private plane along with her personal bodyguard and her manager. "I don't know about you girl, but I'm so done with all this traveling. I can't wait to go back home and be with my family, my friends… my bed." Minako said as she leaned back in the comfort seat as her head tilted back. Her bodyguard approaches her with a glass in her hand. "Would you like a drink? It's okay to have as many as you want since we are going to be on this plane for a while. Just make sure you eat something in between chugging the poison alright." Minako smiles at her bodyguard's remark and decides to play along. "Why Layla, are you trying to get me drunk? I would at least think that I deserve a kiss first." Her bodyguard rolled her eyes as she hands Minako the drink and sits in the chair across from her. "Don't start that shit again. Even if I was into that, I would refuse to end up on your personal "hit" list." Minako's eyes widen as she lifted her head up to face her protector. "You make it sound like I do everyone. I mean I have given it up quite a bit but it's not like it was a different stranger every night. I was in a relationship with those people you know." Layla shakes her head. "I know but you are nothing but a heart breaker, I've seen it each and every time you end up with someone. You're emotionally unstable and you move on way too fast. You're never going to become someone's princess acting like that." Minako sighs and looks out the window. "There's no room for me to become a princess because I have a princess that I'm already protecting. I swore my life to her the moment I had accepted my duty as commander. That is the duty of the rest of the scouts as well. That's how it has to be. Our love for our princess is always above the love for significant our others." Layla leans back in her seat and closes her eyes. "That may be the most sadist thing I have ever heard you say." She then drifts off to sleep. Minako stares at her bodyguard sleeping face while reminiscing the time they have first met.

 ***Flashback***

It was the earlier part of her high school years when she was competing in national volley ball tournaments. They were in London and Minako's team was playing Layla's team who were from America. Layla is African, she had a coke bottle like frame with green eyes and full lips. She also had a puffy hair style that even made Minako want to touch it but she wasn't taking any chances. Layla was captain of the American team and she looked so strong. Minako had figured that she may have met her match. Sadly she did, Layla's team had beaten them by two points. Everybody was tired and totally worn out. After changing in the locker room, Minako bumped into Layla outside. Minako was on the ground and Layla was rubbing her forehead as she quickly regained her footing. She looks down at Minako. "Damn, my bad, oh wait…. I mean I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Layla apologizes while she bows at the same time. She knew it was common in Japan. Minako stands up and dust herself off. "You can stop doing that now, it wasn't all your fault. My head was in in the clouds to". Minako said jokingly. "You speak prefect English that's great because I might have almost embarrassed myself by trying translate my words in Japanese". The other girl said while scratching her head. "Do you even know any Japanese?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. "Technically not yet but I'm working on it. I want to be an international language interpreter as well as travel the world and learn about other cultures". The blonde smiles. "I want to be famous when I grow up so we have something in common". The darker hair girl chuckled and the two instantly got along during their remaining time in London. The two girls lost touch after that, Minako and her parents fully moved to Japan as well had join the sailor scouts in their fight to destiny and Layla was back in America living her normal routine life. About three year in a half years later they have encountered each other again. This time in Japan. Minako and the rest of the scout where coming out of a nearby café where her and Layla spotted each other. They greeted each other happily forgetting about the presence of the other girls. "What are you doing here in Japan?" The blonde girl asked eagerly. "Well, I'm in a summer program that allows me to study abroad in other countries before college." The darker hair girl replied. The two continue their conversation as the other girls patiently waited for Minako to acknowledge them again. The two girl were speaking in English so no one understood a word that said between the two except for Ami who decided to break the ice and cleared her throat. Minako giggled in embarrassment and apologized to her friends. She introduce Layla in Japanese. Ami greeted her in English but Layla replied to her as well as everyone else in Japanese. Minako looked impressed when she noticed how properly Layla spoke the language. "It's so wonderful to meet Mina-san's friends, I'm Usagi!" The other blonde said as she performed a surprise hug on Layla. Rei repeatedly slaps Usagi off of Layla which cause a huge fight between the two. "You can't just go around jumping on strangers just because you feel like it bump head." Rei said with annoyance. "She is not a stranger. She is Mina-Chan's friend and I was trying to become friends with her to." Rei shakes her head, "That's not how you greet someone you just met. Jeez you really are hopeless dammit." Two continued to argue in the background. "Sorry about all that, it happens all the time. My name is Makoto." The tall brunette said. "It's alright, I know how friends can be. They remind me of my friends back home so it doesn't bother me at all." The girls enjoyed the company of Layla after spending a short time with her. Then Layla went back to attend to her duties as a student. She would occasionally text Minako when she had free time but never had enough free time to actually come and hang out with her. In fact Minako rather enjoyed constantly talking to someone who wasn't in her inner circle from time to time. The last day that Layla was in Japan, she contacted Minako and told her she was leaving to go back home cause her trip was over. Minako wanted to see her off so she rush off to the airport to say goodbye to her in person. She arrives at the terminal to see that the entire airport was cleared out. There was an enemy present, she had to be on her guard. She wonders around the area for a while and then she spotted several unconscious bodies around the seating area. Just then something that moved extremely fast attacked her from behind. She was immediately fell to the floor. It was moving so fast see couldn't see anything. She called the other scouts on her sailor communicator. Minako was suddenly thrown to the window which .cause some torn skin on Minako's arm. I'm never going to defeat it like this, I have to transform, Minako thought. "Venus Power Make up!" Minako instantly transform into Venus. In the other side of the area was a struggling who just witness Minako's transformation. "What the fuck did I just see? Was that really Minako?" She grabs her chest as she attempts to call out to her but her energy was way too low for her to even speak. Just then the other girls arrived. "Where's the monster?" Makoto asked scanning the area. Rei runs over to Venus. "Are you alright? Where are you injured?" She asked as she help Venus on her feet. "We can't let our guard on this one girls. Transform so we can get rid of the scrum that infected these people." With that the girl obeyed their commander and transformed. Layla who was half way unconscious. Couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'What is happening? Why is this happing? Minako, who are you? Who are these friends of yours? What are you? Do you have something to do with what's happening?' So many questions raced through Layla head before she drifted to unconsciousness. Mercury scanned the perimeter and was able to slow down its movement with bubble blast. Once Venus spotted a shadow in fog that was cause by Mercury, she use her love me chain power to catch of it before it went any further. Then Mars and Jupiter both used their powers to knock down the enemy in plain sight. It was up to Sailor Moon to deliver the final blow and she use her wand to do so. After the monster turned to turn dust everything went back to normal. The airport flood with people again and Layla woke up as if she had dosed off while waiting for her flight. She looked around the area. There were people walking and moving like normal but she knew something important had happened. She was in a chair with all her belonging beside her. 'This is not right. Something did happen. I couldn't have been dreaming' she thought. "Layla! Layla!" She heard a familiar voice heading her direction. "Minako? Where are the others?" The blonde gave her a rather confusing. "What others? Who are you talking about?" Minako asked. "Never mind, any way did you come to see me off? You didn't have to do that. I didn't want it to be any trouble." Layla said as she rubbed her eyes so that she can be fully awake. "No trouble at all. I don't mind seeing a friend off." Minako pulled Layla in for a long hug. "I hope you come back soon and I promise to text and email you every day that I'm free so you better do the same." The blonde said those words as her blue eyes began to tear up. "Come on Minako don't start crying because if you cry then I'm going to cry and then we will be sadder than ever before." The two said their last goodbyes and then Layla boarded the plane. As she sat in her seat, she placed her headphones in her ears. She turned on a certain song she was longing to listen to. She closed her eyes and began recalling everything she had witness back at the airport. 'It wasn't a dream. It was all real.' Her mind was once again racing with questions. 'What did I see? What are Minako and her friends? Where did they come from?' This thought pattern bothered Layla so much. After a week of being back home Layla had started receiving messages from Minako. Everything was basic small chit chat about what's been going on in their lives, so on and so forth. However Layla couldn't bear the feeling that she knew what she saw that day what not a dream. It started to scare her to the point where stop talking to Minako altogether. Minako had message several times in the past two weeks but hasn't receive any replies from Layla. At first she thought she was super busy. But after noticing her online status being available and not answering, Minako began to think otherwise. One day she caught Layla online and decided to ask her a question.

 **LoveGoddessV:** Layla are you there?

Come on I know you are there.

Have I said or done anything to upset you?

Please say something I know we can work it out if you just talk to me please.

 **Layla4Realz:** I know Minako.

 **LoveGoddessV:** Know what? What are you talking about?

 **Layla4Realz:** I saw everything before I fell unconscious. You and your friends. What are you guys?

 **LoveGoddessV:** I'm Sorry Layla I really can't talk to you about it.

 **Layla4Realz:** But why Minako what is happening. Is there something the rest of the world should know about? What is the purpose of all of this? Who are you guys? Where did you come from, please tell me.

 _ **LoveGoddessV has signed off…**_


	2. Chapter 2

College, Wedding and friendship.

Rei and Ami were sitting in the food court on the campus of Juban University. Ami was surrounded with open books with tons of research materials to last forever and Rei was on her laptop surfing the internet. There several televisions in the food court and each of them had the news playing. Because both girls were preoccupied in their own train of thoughts, there was minimal conversation between the two. Just then the female anchor revealed a headline that caught the attention of the two girls. **(** ** _On the TVs._** **):** _Aino Minako will be returning to Japan for a meet and greet with her fans later today. After touring for 7 months between Europe and London, Aino's manager said she can't wait to come home where her heart truly is._ A bunch of girls sitting at the other table were excited about the news and started cause a lot of commotion. "She sure does have a lot of admirers. I'm surprise she can move around so easy a without being exposed." Ami said as she began to close some of her books. "She has about a trillion disguises that she uses all the time plus she a fast runner." Rei replied as she turned her attention back to her computer. Rei then looked at the group of girl who were chatting on and on about Minako and she slowly grew irritated. "Sometimes I think it's a little foolish to get worked up over someone who doesn't know that you even exist. They will never remember you even if you have met them." Ami gives Rei a rather condescending look. "As I recall many times when we were teenagers you used to be incredibly boy crazy. Especially the boys in your favorite bands." Rei rolled her eyes followed by a sigh. "Yeah, well I grew up and got wiser with such hopeless things." Ami replied with a chuckle and Rei began to type on her computer. She type Minako's name in a general search engine. About a billion results popped up but mainly with information on her meet and greet with her fans. "I guess she really did keep her promise after all." Rei said as she continue to read the details on the web. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ami asked. "Remember the day before Minako and Layla left for her tour?" The blue haired girl nodded her head while her eyes stay in the science book. "She said she promised that she would back in time for Usagi's wedding and a possible bachelorette party. Since the wedding is right around the corner, there might not be time for option number two." Ami thought what she said and then began to remember. "Well we can still do it, we just need a quick plan to get started and inform Minako since she is the maid of honor. She and Layla might have some great ideas on where to go for a bachelorette party." The raven hair girl has a concerned look on her face. "I'm all for planning and helping out but Layla being involved might not be a good idea." Ami now had a confused face because of Rei's comment. "Why not? Do you have something against her?" Rei shook her head. "I'm not the one who has a problem with her." Ami then realized what Rei had meant. "Oh you mean Makoto. I forgot that those two don't get along." Rei takes a sip of her drink. "How can you even forget? Do you remember what happened at Usagi's birthday party last year? Those two broke out in a fist fight and ruin everything. Hakura manage to stop them without getting hurt at all. It was horrible." Ami shook her head. "Yeah, I do. Usagi was upset because those two fought over nonsense and Minako was mad at Makoto for starting a fight with Layla. Ever since Layla discovered our secret, Makoto has been against her completely." Rei shivered at the memory. "The bottom line is that I never want to go through something like that again." Ami nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly Rei's phone began to vibrate. She got a message from Minako.

 **Aino Minako**

 _Hey Reiko I dropping by tonight so be expecting my visit._

 _Keep your dorm room unlock just in case you fall asleep._

Rei looked at the message with a raised eyebrow. 'Is she being serious right now? Who does think she is inviting herself to my room whenever she wants?' Rei thought as she replies back to Minako.

 **Hino Rei**

 _Not tonight Mina. I have things that I have to do the next day. Maybe some other time._

 **Aino Minako**

 _Please Reiko. I will only be there for a little while. I haven't seen you in so long. I really missed you and I really want to be with you tonight. *Sad face*_

Rei sighs. Minako is the only one she can give into. The only who she can truly let her guard down with. Rei began to cave at Minako request.

 **Hino Rei**

 _Fine. Just for a little while. Don't expect to stay the night and don't try anything. Just talking and drinks. After that you will go straight home. Alright?_

 **Aino Minako**

 _Yeah yeah I read you loud and clear. I just can't wait to tell you everything that has happened. I'll see you to night._

With that being said Rei continued her conversation with Ami as the day went on. She couldn't help but feel some kind of relief that her duties as second commander for the scouts is going to be a weight off of her shoulders now that Minako is back. However, something else was about to happen tonight. No matter how much she would resist it. It was still going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

First secret revealed

Rei sits on her bed watching t.v. and checking her phone about every two minutes or so. "Ugh I'm not going to keep waiting for her all night. Her meet and greet event ended like six hours ago." She said as she started to develop an annoyed mood. She turned off her t.v. and walked over to her book shelf. She selected one of her mangas that she brought from the book store last week. Despite her demeanor, she was a sucker for a great romantic story. The feeling of falling in love and sharing an emotional connection with someone was something she longed for herself. She makes her way back to her bed as she sits up on it with her back leaning on the pillows. She then grabs her music player, placed her headphones on and then opens the manga. Rei drifted into her own world filled with music and reading. She was basically pasting time with some of her favorite hobbies. After about an hour and a half her eyes became heavy and before she knew it, she was of the dreamland in a matter of seconds.

 ** _At Minako's penthouse..._**

"Seriously, you are about to go out this late? It's like after 12. I don't understand how you can have this much energy after the long ass flight as well as the thousands of fans you had to greet today. Layla said as she walks around the rooms and checks the perimeter.

"You sound worried. It's kind of cute. Maybe you should become more than my protector, I could always use someone else on the side." Minako said with a low chuckle.

Layla shakes her head as she speak into her walkie-talkie to check on the status of the other guards outside. When they reported that everything was clear at their post, she then responded to Minko's statement. "You need to quit playing like that. What will you do if I decided to take you up on your offer? Are you really sure that you are really to handle this?" She said as she stuck a pose that made Minako laugh hysterically.

"I can handle that and then some. Question is can you handle me?" The blonde stated in a sassy tone.

Layla takes a seat near the window to keep an eye on the guards. "Honestly I don't think anyone can. You are a hand full by yourself alone. Beside it seems you are already set in that department anyway. Which I assume is the reason why you showered, changed your clothes and your hair so many times to for fill your needs tonight."

"Well unless you want to for fill them instead." Minako said with a charming smile.

"Nope, this girl is good." Her protector said as she stood up walked to the table and grabbed her car keys.

Minako follows behind her as Layla locks the door once they have exited. They walked to the elevator and pressed the button that directed down towards the lobby.

"Don't worry I know you won't give in to my advances but I refuse to give up." The blonde said as she made a fist to the sky. Layla ignores her but she had a smile on her face that was caused by Minako's hand gesture.

The evaluator doors open and they then walked through the lobby and out the entrance. A few other bodyguards walked with them toward the car that was parked out front. One guard opened the door to the driver seat for Layla while another guard open the passenger side for Minako. As they both strap on their seat belts, Layla turn to that blonde and said, "Now let's get your horny ass to the campus so you can stop flirting with me."

"OH you know you love it but on a serious note Rei might be pissed that I'm stopping by so late. So you can go on home after you drop me off, because it will be a long night and I can't have to waiting like that."

"Now that's an offer I can accept." Layla says as she pulls off from in front of the building.

 ** _Rei's dorm on campus…._**

During her years as a Sailor Solider as well as a celebrity who sometimes hiding from fans, she managed to master the ability of sneaking around. Minako carried a medium size bottle of liquor that she had picked up from the store after her meet and greet. She finally reached Rei's room and she was praying that Rei didn't get fed up with her tardiness and decided to lock it. She slowly turn the knob on Rei's door and then its clicks open. She slowly pushes the door open as it made the sounds of low creeks. She closes the door and locks it behind her. As she proceeds to enter, she noticed that her room was completely dark and had to feel her way round the objects that remain unseen until she was able to find a light. She hear the sound of music playing from headphones which could possibly be the direction of Rei's bed. 'Ive only been gone for almost eight months and she decides to rearrange the furniture in her room. Everything is not where I remembered it.' Minako thought as she slightly struggled her way towards the small sounds of music blasting out the head phones. She bumps in to the night table next to Rei's bed and puts the bottle of liquor on it. She then turns on the lamp and the light revealed a sleeping Rei with headphones in her ears and a half opened book on the side of the bed. "Oh Reiko don't you know it's dangerous to listen to music with the door unlocked?" Minako said with a mischievous grin. She takes the book off the bed and lays it on the side table. She removes all her clothes except for lingerie that she was hoping to show Rei in order to seduce her along with the alcohol. Rei was wearing a red tank top with black pajama shorts. 'Easy access.' Minako thought. She climb in the bed behind Rei and begins to touch her with large amounts of passion. She moves her hand under the front part of her shirt and caress her nipples with the tips of her fingers. Her left hand travels down to Rei's shorts and push her fingers against her clit. She started to put pressure on her movements which then woke up a sleepy but startled Rei. Her earphones were still in her ears and she openly moan at each touch. She snatched off one ear bud and quickly turned around to the ocean blue eyes and blond hair that made her blush.

"Minako? Uh… Minako I'm sleeping please don't….. Uh aahh!" Rei moan out.

"It's okay Reiko, you don't have to wake up. You can put your headphone back on. Just let me take you to paradise. I really missed this connect between us." Minako said in a soft tone as she continued with her actions.

Rei tried to resist her desires for Minako's touch but she was fighting a losing battle with the love goddess. Minako slowly inserted two fingers inside Rei heated and wet center which made her cry out immediately after seconds.

"Wow that was fast. You must have really missed me." Minako said as she looked at the warm wet liquid that glossed he fingers.

Rei was breathing heavy as she watched Minako licked her fingers before lifting up her legs. The blonde quickly removed the raven haired girl's shorts and tossing them on the floor. She parted Rei's legs and lowered her face towards her heated center. Rei use her hands to stop Minako's head from going down any further.

"This was not part of the deal Mina. I said just talking and drinks. I didn't want to have sex." Rei face was blushing red while trying to stop Minako from continuing.

"Well your body says otherwise. Besides I never think of it as you and me having sex, it's more so of a bonding moment between us. You're the only one I will ever do it with that will actually mean anything because you are special to me Reiko." Rei notice the honestly in her eyes as Minako spoke to her in such words. Minako then crawled up Rei's body and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. Tongues intertwine as Rei pulls Minako closer to deepen the kiss. Minako slowly breaks the kiss which caused a loud moan from Rei.

"Reiko just trust me like you always have when we have moments like this. Hold on to me if you have to. I promise to never hurt you. I promise to never let you go no matter what happens." With that being said, Rei began to relax. Minako placed the ear bud back in Rei ear. She made her way back down between Rei's legs but never took her eyes off her. She began to assault Rei's center with her tongue followed by her fingers. Rei moved towards the reaction of Minako's movements inside her. Her moans and cries aroused Minako to the point where she began to touch herself. Minako never once took her eyes off of Rei because she want to see her explode. She got wet just thinking about it.

'Why do I let her get to me like this? I let her do this to me. I'm in love with her but what she is doing to me isn't out of love. I wish I could quit her and stop this all together. This is hurting my heart.' Rei thought. 'Oh shit I'm so close' Minako quickens her pace as Rei's body arches off the bed. The music in her ears made her oncoming orgasm much more powerful. She grabbed the back of Minako's head which pulled her further in her center. Minako use both her hand to lock Rei onto her face so she wouldn't try to run from her. Rei burst out into a loud scream of pleasure as she shout Minako's name. The orgasm had left her weak and Minako crawled up a laid beside her.

"I can take care of this you can go back to sleep." Minako said as she began to masturbate. Rei has never returned the favor to Minako. It wasn't that she didn't want to but that she didn't know if she would be able to satisfy Minako. Rei turn over into her usual sleeping position. Hearing Minako pleasure herself made Rei blush as well as feel bad. Feeling the movements of Minako's body as she is about to release made Rei wish that she can help but her fear always got in the way. She made sure to be qite while she touches herself and she never ever tried force Rei into helping her orgasim. Once Minako finished, she then turn over to cuddle Rei from behind and then both of them drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bad blood, Hidden Crushes._**

Rei turns over in her bed while she is still half asleep. She feels around the space beside her before she realizes that it's empty. She fully opens her eyes and sees that there's no longer a body lying beside her.

"She is gone, she is always gone around this time. It shouldn't surprise me but it's really hurts". Rei said as she place her hand on her chest.

She almost shed a tear but quickly regains her composer and decides to move on with her day. She gets up off the bed a picks up the clothes that where spread around the floor of her dorm room. She places them in a hamper and then walks to her closet for clean clothes to wear for the rest of the day. She lays her outfit on the bed and proceed to gather a towel and well as soap for a shower in the girl's dorm bathroom. She was on her way out the door when she heard her phone vibrating on the side dresser. She walks over to it and sees Kino Makoto name along with her picture. She answers the phone.

"Hi Mako-chan what's up?"

 _"_ _Wow, you sound like you had a fun night. Did you go to some party and bring a cute guy back to your room or something?"_

"Ugh, none of your business. What the hell do you want?"

 _"_ _That attitude sounds like a yes. You could use a good banging every now and then. Might loosing up that temper of yours."_ Makoto teased.

"Is this why you called me? To annoy me or make me angry?"

 _"_ _No not really. I was calling to see if you need a ride for the fitting tomorrow."_

"Oh shit, is that tomorrow? I totally spaced out on that."

 _"_ _Yes it is, Ami said she needed a ride so since you guys are on the same campus so I figured that I can take both of you there."_

"Yeah, that sounds great, the four of us can go together. It makes sense."

 _"_ _Well, it's only going to be three of us in my car, Minako will be dropped off by Layla because she has a commercial to shoot or something."_

"Speaking of which, don't start any fights this time. This is about Usagi's special day. We don't need any drama between you two and ruining everything that we have worked so hard on." Rei said in an angrier colder tone.

 _"_ _Would you and everyone relax, I have apologized to Usagi profusely after that incident. I had to deal with a broken nose caused by Layla and the silent treatment from everyone for at least two weeks. That wasn't fun at all."_

"As long as you understand. By the way when did you talk to Minako?"

 _"_ _This morning while she was in the car with her guard dog."_

"Look, I know you don't like Layla but there really no need to insult her. She hasn't done anything to any of us."

 _"_ _Doesn't matter, I don't trust that that bitch. She can turn her back on us at any moment. She has nothing to lose if she does."_

Rei sighs. "Whatever Mako. Despite your nonsense I will tag along with you and Ami tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for class. I'll call you later."

 _"_ _Alright, later girl."_ The phone disconnected and Rei plugged it to the wall to be charged. She then grabbed her belongings and headed out her dorm to the bathrooms.

 ** _Meanwhile in Layla'a car…._**

Minako had just finished her conversation with Makoto about the arrangements for the fitting tomorrow. Layla had a slightly amused yet annoyed looked on her face.

"A guard bitch? Is that what she called me? That's a new one."

"She always has new names for you every time someone mentions your name." Minako replies as straightens her hair in the rear view mirror. "I don't see why you care."

Layla scoffs. "It's not that I care Minako, it just pisses me off to the point where I want to upper cut that thunder crashing bitch to her own planet." She said as her left eye begins to twitch.

"Damn girl, I like it when you get angry." Minako growls.

Layla rolls her eyes. "Normally I would be in the mood for your playful advances but not this early in the morning. Especially since you called me to come pick you up after sneaking out of Rei's room. Seriously what kind of shit is that?"

Minako sits back in her seat and turns her head to face Layla with the most puzzling look. Layla could still sense Minako's expression even with her attention on the road.

"Look, I don't know what kind of agreement you two have with hooking up every chance you get but I just seems kind of harsh to just leave without any warning each and every time. I mean that type of thing can leave a girl feeling…. Used."

Layla's words cut Minako a little deep. "So is that what you think I'm doing with Rei? Using her?"

"I have no idea what you're doing with her. I don't even understand your intentions with anyone you lay with. You are just not the type to stick around. Rei can sometimes be hot tempered, a bit pushy and somewhat scary. However she is sweet, dependable and beautiful." Layla said as she signaled into a right lane. "As beautiful as she is, I wouldn't care if it was just a hook up. I would stay there as long as she would let me. If I wake up before her, I was take a moment to stare at her sleeping face. That shiny thick black raven hair and those gorgeous amethysts eyes. Layla described her with such detail that even made Minako remember the events that took place last night.

Minako turned her head in the opposite direction as a blush slowly appeared a crossed her face but it was followed by a large feeling of jealously. "Is she your type of girl?" Minako asked but was afraid of that answer Layla was about to give.

'That sounds like jealously in her voice.' Layla thought. She sighs. "I have never been with a woman before but I'm pretty opened minded about most things. To say I have a type is just shallow, I was just speaking out of personal perspective." She pulls in front of the building of Minako's penthouse. "And we're here."

Layla turns off her car and faces Minako and she does the same. "Look, I understand this whole business of protecting your princess and all but don't deprive yourself of love. You and the other girls have the given right to fall for anyone who you see fit. She found love, why can't you?" Minako blushes at Layla words.

She gives Layla a long embrace. "Oh Layla you will never understand how I truly feel."


End file.
